PLAY DAY: Princess ladybug and Prince Chat noir save the day
by ImaginationJade
Summary: Sunny Morning, gasoline leaking was A delightful smell for Mari "Ring Ring",the bell rung today is special play day! "We need to find our group", Mari said "We need vilians", Mari sighed "If something is missing we could figure it out", Alya said "Shes a brat,",Chloe snorted "CHLOE WAS THAT NECCESARY?", Adrien shouted, How will this Play Day go? "Uh...Oh", Adrien said PLAY DAY!


It was a sunny morning of school. The buses driving, gasoline liking that was a delightful smell for Marinette. Today was play day for the whole class. Which meant everyone could chose a group and make a play of there hearts desire. Marinette thought as she walked to school with a tray full of autumn cupcakes held in her hand, that her group could do a play on Disney princess's. Just the thought of it made marinette excited.

* * *

"ring ring", the bells rung as everyone settled for today's special, play day. the teacher gave instructions before the day started.

"psst Marinette", a girl with dim hazel eyes whispered to her.

enthusiasm lit on marinette's face thinking of today's play day, that she had not notice the tiny voice coming from beside her.

"Marinette!", alya shrieked in a whisper, but it was loud,.. that everyone in the class heard it. Marinette looked up eyes widened at Alya, the teacher looked up at both of them, which stopped her instructions.

"is there a promblem?", the teacher asked, kniting her brows

Alya stuttered heart tapping a little,"no..no ju..just singing..", she lied,"h..he

the teacher looked at Alya like a beast, the class just stared at her.. some just minding there business,"while i'm talking your silent", the teacher commanded,"no talking,.. singing", the teacher pointed up at Nathanile,"Drawing!", she exclaimed,"just listening", the teacher smiled getting back to her instructions.

Alya's hands started to sweat, but she took a deep breathe.. then she looked at Marinette. Marinette was just in her own land..candy land. Her expression was so full of enthusiasm.

Alya tapped on Marinette's shoulder,"Marinette?"

Marinette opened her eyes and shook her head,"oh..yeah?", she asked Alya

"you ok?"

"yah i just...", Marinette smiled alya raised here brow, marinette's face turned red,"what do you think we should do today? who should be in our group? what should be our theme?..oooo we can do a actional cinderella play!",she shrieked, Marinette's hands were cupping her checks as she gave Alya a big smile, showing her white teeth. Alya looked at marinette with a raised brow slapping her head and facing down to her desk, marinette was just rasping, this that this that.

"sooooo?", marinette asked, wating for a response

Alya did not respond instead she gave a little chuckle, which made marinette also laugh but confused.

"girl your more happy then anyone in this class..look around",Alya told her

Marinette looked around not everyone seemed very happy just the usual..

Marinette frowned, but thought maybe she could fix that. The teacher had finished the instructions and offered everyone markers, paper,scissors, or etc, for there play on her desk. Alya and Marinette were not worried about the props right now.. instead they wanted to find there groups.

"hmmm", Marinette thought as she looked around...

"i think we should have nino in our group", Alya assured, rubbing her arm

marinette looked over at alya with a _awww_ face

"dont look at me like that" Alya tried to hold back her snickering, folding her arms

"you want _nino_ in the group..." Marinette giggled

Alya shrugged her shoulders,"yeah sure he's not bad besides he can help with props",she smiled

"oh yeah", Marinette thought

"yeah plus he could help with the background play music", Marinette added

Marinette and Alya, walked back to there seats... but stopped in the ones in-front of them which placed Nino and..but Adrien was not he-

the door opened and everyone looked up, the room silent,"i'm sorry i'm late ma'am", Adrien panted, he had been rushing to get to school, he had an extra photo hour and fencing day. Everyone went back to what they were doing and Adrien was about to go settle his things at his seat but got stopped by you know who..

"ADRAKINS!", shouted chloe from across the room running toward adrien to hug him.

Adrien was trying to dodge her extra kisses but she did not stop,"hey..hey chloe im hear ok?", he said annoyed pushing her gently away which made her stop,"bu..but adrakins, don't you wuv me", chloe faked dramatically

he placed his hands on her shoulders,"i like you as a friend Chloe", he smiled

she smiled back walking away shouting across of the room,"enjoy being around those BRATS!", she laughed,"he hahehehe", (:/)

Adrien walked to his seat seeking his friends, Marinette, Nino, and Alya. He greeted them all

"bonjour"

"bounjour", they all said together, adrien gave a smile unpacking his things

"come on Marinette ask him", alya commanded

"bu..but what if he say-", ALya interrupted Marinette.

"girl it's either he's in our group or you suffer the consequences", she insisted,

"what are the consequences", MArinette gulped

Alya pointed at chloe and sabrina with two fingers,"or let adrien be in there group",

Marinette gulped, looking at sabrina and chloe as they laughed evily..but yet she was looking at adrien thinking of the play..so she chose her disicion

"no..no adrien in our group"

ALya crossed her arms and grinned,"thats the-", Marinette pulled alya's arm and they both were beside adrien. Adrien looked up at them both with a smile, MArinette got nervous

"uh..urm...hehe",Marinette stuttered, smiling akwardly

Alya forced a grin, talking through her teeth,"what she meant was..", Alya shoved her elbow on Marinettes arm,"if you wanted to be in our group?"

Marinette looked down at adrien, she then nodded, her smile growing bigger

Adrien chuckled a little,"yeah sure thx"

"np", Alya told

Alya grapped Marinette's wrist and pulled her back to there seats were nino was working on the props already. Marinette was still smiling akwarldy staring at adrien...:)) (hehehheh)

Alya pointed at marinette and told her,"Girl! get yourself together", she whispered harshly

"oh right sorry alya", marinette turned red

* * *

"No..Nino", Marinette shouted voice a little low

nino looked up at her confused,"isn't the play based on ponies or princess's or something?, he asked, holding up the props he created

Alya folded her arms rasing a brow,"were'd you get that from?",

"well since you dudets are..dudets" he explained,"i thought yall be in a little girly pl-"

Alya interrupted him, hoisting him by the shirt,"listen nerd brain only because we are girls dose not mean we are in stuff like that", she admitted,"right mari?", alya asked staring into nino's eyes.. of fear.

Marinette gave a big smile. Acually Marinette was thinking somewhat like that.. like this morning a Cinderalla play, now she's coming to second thoughts more like a...snow white play ..MALIFECENT!

"uh..Alya", Alya looked up at marinette, hand loosing from nino's shirt,"i kinda..was thinking"

Alya had let go of Nino's shirt placing two hands on her hips,"don't tell me you want to do some sort of cinderella snow white play!?", Alya sighed

"well..it will be not rea-", Alya started to walk away toward adrien to get his advice. He was working on somewhat prop that looked like a ladybug print.

he heard alya and Marinette coming toward him arguing back and forth with each other,.. adrien was trying to rush and put a cap on a marker."come on!", he rushed.

Alya and Marinette stopped arguing and found there selfs in front of adrien, adrien hid the prop he made behind his back before they could look because they were still talking then they faced him.

"adrien", Alya asked

"yeah", he replied

"we need advice"

"on what"

"so marinette thinks that we should do a princess like play but im going to get everyone's thought on what the play shoud be on.. so i need your's please", alya pleaded, smiling, marinette also smiled ..she forced it.

"uh yeah sure..uh we can stick with princess's", he started to shake the tired in his arm from holding the prop behind him. he nervously smiled

"really",Alya gave him a * _what*_ look

"we can stick to princess's just can i change it up..?", he asked,"please"

"like what changes", Marinette jumped in the conversation she grabbed a peice of notebook paper and a pencil writing his idea's down

"uh like can it be like a chat noir and ladybug kind of.. uhhhh play?", he nervously giggled,"he he"

Alya looked at adrien closely. she noticed the sweat dripping from his head from his hair, she knew he was up to something or maybe he was just nervous.

she stepped back from adrien,"i like the idea", Alya whispered to MArinette,"he'll make a good chat noir", she smirked

Marinette looked up at adrien, there eyes both meet. She looked back down quick! at the notepad and adrien grinned.

* * *

"ok so the plan is that it will be a play tooken outside and it is on prince chat noir and princess ladybug and the little two elfs we need two extra members!",MArinette announced

"great idea marinette",Alya gave her a high five so did nino and adrien,"you know what! we can use juleka and rose over there", Adrien added

"great idea they can be villains!", Marinette smiled

"juleka, rose?", Nino shouted,"over here"

Both juleka and rose walked over to the group.

"whats up guys?", rose asked in excitment

"will you guys like to be villains in our play?",Alya asked them

they shrugged there shoulders, juleka excited,"SO IN!", juleka eyes widened she liked that kind of stuff.

"great we got our villains..all we need to do is get the props ready", Marinette grinned.

"great idea well get on it", nino, alya, and adrien, said.

"ok! so right now ill be working on the dresses", Marinette added

"but were will you get the products", aLya asked

Marinette snickered as she shrugged her shoulders, heading to the teachers desk asking to go to her locker,"i always have extra fashion material packed with me", she grinned

nino, alya, and adrien, juleka and rose stared at her. all eyes wide then they looked at each other and shrugged there shoulders getting back to prop work.

* * *

"done!", Marinette said holding up the dresses in satisfaction

"wow Marinette you can really design", Adrien's eyes glowed, the dress's, even chat noirs suit, she could possibly be a fashion disigner.

Nino pointed at chat noir's suit,"that right there lookes like the real deal just with a green tie and vest" he chuckled

"so true", alya thought

Adrien stared at ladybugs suit..it was not the regular but he thought that it was beautiful. It was different, All black with red dots and a curvy lacing at the end of it.

he picked the dress up examinging it,"Mar..Marinette"

"yeah?", she replied

"this is beautiful"

she blushed, the way his leafy green eyes gleamed at the dress. that made her more confident in her work,"thank you chaton..i mean chat..i mean hahhha", she turned red hiding her face in her palms.

Adrien laughed a little marinette looked up at him,"it's ok marinette...anyway keep up the work", he winked at her

* * *

It was almost time for everyone to show there play's to the class. it was enough time for eveyone to get there play's ready they had almost (even though it was not time to dismiss yet) the whole class for this, they were not swiching to the next classes today.

the teacher clapped her hands twice,"listen up students, ladies gentelmen...ok", she continued,"i will be sending 1 by 1 group to go get there suits on, props together in the locker rooms or restrooms", she announced

"ok adrien you take this ", Marinette handed adrien the chat noir suit, green tie and green vest.

"alya here you take theses (pointy ears and curvy elf shoes all orange)", Marinette commanded

"nino here is the same thing as alya but green"

"and juleka and rose take these villian suits..(julekas suit- black and purple dress with black shoes her prop is a black reflekta gun)-(roses suit- orange and black jumpsuit with black big boot like high heels her prop is a black perfume bottle with roses as a print)

"ok are we set?", Marinette asked

"all set", they said together

Alya looked up at marinette. Marinette looked as if she forgot something

alya placed a hand on marinette's shoulder,"you alright?", alya asked her

marinette looked at alya smiling,"thx alya but i'm fine just feel's as if something is missing..like part of the play", she thought

"don't worry if something was missing we could figure something out", alya said

Marinette smiled giving alya a hug. They went off to get the props together

* * *

Everyone had gotten there things together. The teacher had excorted them to the atutorium where there was a stage for acting and if there was another place for a group to preform they well be excorted there.

"listen up class", the teacher shouted

"there will be a order for the groups ok?"

"so i will be the director...wel basically ill just be telling you cut and action when you need it", she explained

Marinette raised her hand in the air, the teacher nodded her head at her which meant (proceed),"ma'am our play takes place outside".

"oh yes anyone who has a play tooken place outside then we will surely go out", she told everyone,"any more questions before we start?"

eveyone looked around some looked at each other the room fell silent.

"ok well lets get started", the teacher clapped,..excited

The teacher called out the first group and they walked onstage. Marinette was thinking real hard on what she or her group could have been missing for the play. Nino, Alya, Adrien, Juleka, Rose, Finally marinette, looked in closer at the actors hand's on stage they had papers, "SCRIPTS", marinette squeaked. Here whole group and some people sitting in front of them looked at her.

"sorry sorry", marinette said to the ones in front of her

she then looked at her group

"we forgot lines for our play!",

"oh gosh we did!", rose frowned

"hmmm",adrien thought

"dude.. no!..dudet don't worry lets do it right now real quick", nino said

"NO!", alya whispered to nino,"bad idea we could be the next group before we even finish the lines"

"no wait!", adrien gasped,"we can just make things up as we go can't you guys do that?"

"Adrien that's a good idea", rose replied

"lets do it", the group said together

* * *

as the two groups had already went Marinette and her group were next which was group number 3. Marinette had told the teacher before the play's had started that, there play was tooken outside. So the teacher and the rest of the students went outside in the front of the school.

"ok we can do this", marinette took a deep breathe, her group and herself all put there hands in the middle. MArinette's hand was ontop of adriens..Adrien rubbed his neck and marinette squeaked blushing. They all SHOUTED!"team MARI GO!"

"and action", the teacher yelled

 ** _ACTION (this is there play)_**

 _Elf 1 (nino)- this is crazy.. were is this party going to be at_

 _Elf 2 (alya)- oh you know what! the prince and princess said it was at the golden garden_

 _Elf 1 - ^shaking nervously* isnt that place...*gulps* dangerous_

 _Elf 2 - ugh don't be a wimp, come on lets go have fun *she smiled running off to the other side, hiding behind the wall in the front of the school*_

 _prince chat - hello mylady *he tried to kiss princess ladybug's hand but she denied it"_

 _Princess ladybug - bonjour prince should we be going to the party?_

 _prince - don't you think we should get to know each other more..like who are you under neath that strong ma-*princess interrupted him*_

 _Princess - oh chat shouldn't we be meeting with our little friends at the party *nino started to play the music, all the students started to dance*_

 _prince - *sigh* anything for my purincess *he chuckled*_

 _narrarator (rose for now) - the princess and prince sprinted away, with there staff and yoyo in the nice fall breeze, heading to the party_

 _elf 1 - they came they came! *he said cheerfully*_

 _Elf 2 - finally! *she said crossing her arms*_

 _Princess - sorry we are late shall we go in * she said pointing at the (imaginary entrance door)*_

 _Elf 2 - it will be my pleasure *she smiled*_

 _Narrarator - Princess and prince ladybug and chat noir. Both had a dance on the party floor the disco lights surounding them_

 _Prince - has anyone told you that you looked purrfect this evening_

 _princess - has anyone ever told you that you should work on your puns *she giggled*_

 _Prince - *he frowned acting as if he'd gotten stabbed in the heart*, oh purrincess you wou- *princess interrupted him*_

 _princess - seriously stop *she frowned*_

 _~PASSKTS~ a loud noise came from the party kitchen. Chat and ladybug were alert of what was happening, ladybug got out her.._

 _Princess - *whispers to adrien*, i don't have a yoyo i forgot_

 _Prince - *he smiled* , no here, *he handed her the prop he had been working on earlyer before the play's started luckly he made a ladybug yoyo*_

 _princess - *she stared at him, he took out his staff*, thank you *she whispered*_

 _prince - no promblem, *he smirked getting in a attack position*, NOW let's save the day! *he shouted kicking open the kitchen doors*_

 _Narrarator - both prince and princess searched in the kitchen nothing found. But behind them was a girl and her partner ready to kick butt!_

 _Princess - looks like we got trouble_

 _Prince - we sure do i can see it when i hear it *he said, as he plummeted in the air attacking one of the villains*_

 _Juleka ( reflekta) - oh kitty think you can get past me *she beemed him with her prop gun tht had a pink beem come out of it*_

 _Prince - no! *he shouted acting as if he got transformed into a repleca of her*_

 _reflekta - ahahahha *she laughed evily*_

 _Princess - CHAT NO! *she pleaded* (do you feel the feels?:/)_

 _Princess - *she got her yoyo and swung it toward both reflekta and her partner which tied them up in her yoyo*, think you can get pass this YAh *she tightened the rope and they fell on the gound*_

 _Rose (perfume) - don't think you can do this for long *she got her prop gun put it on the floor beside her and she tried to roll on the part where you squeeze to get the perfume out*_

 _the perfume distracted princess. Coughing princess fell to the ground and tried to swat the perfume away_

 _perfume - i told you! now ill take your miraculous *she chantted*_

 _Prince - *he grabbed a chair (acted as cardboard) and he wacked perfume and reflekta with it they became unconsious*, to much for miraculous's aye?_

 _Princess - *cough* ive been *cough cough* waiting for you, wow that is some strong perfume._

 _prince - well i'm hear mylady, now lets save the day shall we?_

 _perfume - i dont think so *perfume got up and kicked chat in (the part), she then went toward princess and grabbed her yoyo quick*_

 _prince - MEOW! *he screached in pain*_

 _perfume - you princess you wont be needing this but ill be needing those *perfume grabbed for her miraculous earings*_

 _princess - i don't think so * princess got perfumes hand and pushed her back*_

 _reflekta - *reflekta got up not knowing what was going on she then looked around, she saw her partner on the ground rolling in pain, she looked up at princess* , what have you done, *she grabbed her prop gun and shot it at princess but she was dodging and fliping the shots*_

 _princess - *she picked up her yoyo from the ground, she then aimed it at reflekta's gun, pulling it towards her*, ill take that,*she broke it*, time to de-evilise be free little akuma._

 _princess walked over toward perfume and took her bottle she stomped on it and broke it setting the akume free._

 _princess - *she ran toward prince, staring at him as he just laid face down on the party floor*, prince you alright,_

 _prince - *he shook his head*, ill be ok, maybe *he took a deep breathe* are you glad your not a boy?_

 _princess - she laughed*, come on chat, *she handed out a hand*, we saved paris yet again!_

 _princess and prince saved paris yet again, all of everyone lives happily ever after_

 _elf 1 and 2 - THAT WAS SO AWSOME!_

 ** _PLAY OVER_**

Marinette's whole group hugged each other.

"what a great play", the teacher cried

"the feels", chloe's eyes watered, everyone looking at her "i mean ew gross, i could have done better", she rolled her eyes

everyone just stared, but then they started to clap and awsome's filled the air as marinette's group bowed down.

"that was excellent guys", kim said

"thank you we tried", Marinette added

"adrien you play a good chat noir", said alix

"thank you", he blushed

alya hugged marinette,"girl we did great"

marinette hugged her back,"we did didn't we"

alya stopped hugging her, having her hands on her shoulders, "of course we did besides we did great even without the lines, just sometimes we can make things work!"

"your right alya thank's for the help", she smiled,"hey thats what's friends for"

adrien started to walk over to marinette he was being crowded by almost everyone getting compliments on being chat noir.

alya looked beside her and she saw adrien standing there.

"looks like im going to leave you guys here", she grinned,"i'ma catch up on nino"

"hi", adrien grinned

"oh hi", marinette smiled

"we did great with the play besides even with or without lines we still would have nailed it", he cheered

"your right, that was also what alya had said", she sighed ,"you know adrien you deserve credit also"

"no you do for all the designs, the hard work you did we did not even help you a single bit with the clothing"

"yeah but if it was not for you how would we get through the lines?"

"don't worry about that let's just think about the positive", he thought,"for instence we got through the play and we nailed it Marinette"

the way her name came of his lips was like a nice breeze.

she gulped,"yeah thank you"

things went silent. Adrien rubbed his neck nervously. Marinette looked at adrien and adrien looked at her there eyes meet.

"adrien there was something i wanted to tell you", marinette admitted

adrien had his eyes locked on hers,"yeah sure what is it?", he said in a calm voice

"see when ever your around me"

"yeah..", he said

"ok..so you know how i stutter around you,.. and such it dose not mean that i ha-", adrien had cut her off.

he leaned in closer to her, he grabbed her hand placing a finger on her lips. she froze.

"it's fine, really", he smiled releasing his finger from her lips,"besides you just get nervous around me i know"

Marinette turned red,"w..what?", she snickered

adrien released his hand from hers and rubbed his neck again,"oh..uh sorry", he laughed akwardly,"that came out wrong"

"yeah", marinette said, she did not care much instead she let out a giggle,"hahahha"

adrien had looked at her confused what was she laughing at he thought. But he just laughed along weirdly

Marinette stopped laughing, adrien was still laughing this time a real laugh he was thinking about something that plagg had said earlyer " _what the heck adrien did you eat meh cheese grrr"_. marinette's eyes were locked on him as he laughed she thought that he was so cute.

adrien stopped laughing. letting out a happy sigh, he looked over at marinette who was watching him. he got nervous

"uh sorry i got caught up in a moment", adrien said

marinette did not relpy instead she had gotten closer to him and he just froze.

she got her hands and pulled his shirt gently,"no you don't have to be sorry"

"ma..marinette?", he asked

they both leaned closer.

"WHATS UP GUYS", alya interrupted both of them. Both marinette and adrien pushed away from each other acting as if nothing happened

"wow", nino grinned

alya and nino looked at each other grinning, as if they saw or knew something

"it's not...what you thin-", adrien said, getting cut off by alya

"nope don't want to hear it it's what i think it's what i know", she laughed

"well...", marinette said, hands behind her back, and her foot digging in the sand.

"lets get going in", nino replied.

"yeah", they said together

* * *

As the school was almost over, the class went to there lockers back into the classroom for a cupcake marinette had brought for the class. Still few remained at the lockers. The teacher decided to go sit outside with the class and wait for the busses while eating the cupcakes..so it was a plan.

marinette packed her things from her locker. ALya had walked over to her, her bag already packed and she had two ccupcakes in her hands

"aye girl", alya smiled

marinette looked up at alya, zipping her backbag, "oh hey,.. i see you got me a cupcake"

"yeah you deserve it", alya handed her the cupcake, alya started to eat hers,"the class is outside we should hurry"

"yeah lets go"

* * *

"class class", the teacher shouted, "everyone just sit down eat your cupcakes and wait for there bus or pickup"

"im walking to my home", marinette said eating he cupcake

"i would walk with you", adrien grinned,"but i can't", his grin faded

marinette planted a hand on his shoulder,"hey..hey it's ok ill be fine", she said softly,"thanks though",she smiled

adrien smiled back at her, finishing his cupcake

Chloe and sabrina started to walk over to them.

"oh well look who it is isn't it the 4 stoges", chloe snorted

marinette standed up in front of chloe

"oh im so scared", chloe said sarcastically grabbing her cupcake out of her hand

"hey give that back", marinette demanded

adrien then stood up so did alya. Chloe was not scared instead she got the cupcake and smeared it in marinette's face, if the teacher was looking she would be in trouble but the teacher was talking with a student's parent (juleka's)

marinette stood still mouth open trying to spit some of the cupcake from her face,"wh..what was THAT ALL ABOUT", marinette yelled

"chloe WAS THAT NECCESARY?", adrien shouted

"what she is a brat, rude, and to nice GROSS", chloe crossed her arms

adrien balled up his fist he could not hit chloe a GIRL, not that he wanted to but what she did made him mad, and too his friend?. He just closed his eyes trying to keep his calm, nino pulled him back trying to calm him down

marinette only had a few minutes left till the buses had arrived some cars, had already came early. So marinette ran inside alya came with her

"just leave her alone, what harm dose she mean to you?", adrien pleaded running into the building to the boys locker room

"AGRESTE" the teacher shouted, she then looked at her watch there was time left till the bells rung,"make it quick", she said to herself adrien was already in the building.

nino shook his head at chloe, chloe just turned around and walked away..she problemly felt bad

nino ran into the locker room where adrien was

"dude you ok?", nino asked

"yeah im fine", adrien rested his head in his palms sitting on the locker room bench. nino sat next to him

"don't worry, when chloe dose something like that again we stick up for what's right", nino assured, adrien looked up at him with a half smile.

"your right thx nino", adrien gave him a bro hug

* * *

adrien and nino had sat on the bench on the outside of the locker rooms

marinette ran some water from the sink and washed her face off, alya watched her

"such a UGH", alya groaned, she was mad of what chloe did to her best friend

marinette had nothing to wipe her face with so she just used her shirt

"i know alya your mad, but lets not stay mad forever lets be thankful that she did not ask her dad to shut down both our parents jobs", marinette sighed

"can they legally do that", alya raised a brow frowning

"i don't know lets just head out", marinette frowned also

heading out of the locker rooms, they both seeked nino and adrien. they all hugged each other tightly

marinette let go of the hugging, softly

"thank you guys for you know.. sticking up for me", marinette grinned, rubbing her arm

"no problem, you did not deserve that", nino frowned

"yeah, besides we are your friends", alya placed a hand on marinette's shoulder,"that is what where her for, to help and stick up for each other"

they all hugged each other again. Then they headed outside the bell had rung.

Alya, nino , marinette, and adrien, had all hugged one more time.

nino checked his phone for the time, "ill be going usually i stay at the park but ill be heading home today", nino said,"cya guys tommorow", nino said running off home

alya heard a honk from behind her guessing it was her mom and it was,"ill see you guys someother time, not tommorow it's saturday", alya grinned, giving adrien and marinette a hug.

"bye", marinette hugged her tightly, alya ran off into the car, alya turned down the car window and shouted,"CALL ME MARI", alya chanted

"i will", marinette chanted back giving a half smile, and they drove off

marinette turned back to adrien, taking a deep breathe

"you leaving me too", adrien smiled

"no not yet", marinette grinned

"i had a good day today, we did great on th-" marinette interrupted adrien

marinette pulled him bye the shirt to her chest and kissed him. He placed his hands on her warm cheeks (not those cheeks -_-).

they stopped, eyes locked on each other, but adrien backed away from marinette hearing a honk.

adrien looked over seeing his pick up ,gorilla and nathalie staring at what happened

"uh oh", adrien said

"what?", marinette looked over at the car,"you should get going", marinette giggled

"ill see you Monday", adrien grinned," Au Revoir", adrien walked away waving he then got in his car. Marinette hoisted her bag up and started to walk home.

* * *

 ** _3 minutes later_**

adrien went into a dreamy daze,"she kissed me", he sighed of love

"i've seen", nathalie said,"wondering what your father would do if he saw that"

"he'll maybe have me indoors more, im a total love doll to some girls", adrien chuckled

" ive been in that situation to before", nathalie grinned,"the whole kissing thing"

Adrien's eyes widened, he was embarassingly confused, yet uncomfortable to her nathalie say that

"XD ..what?", he laughed

 **THE ENDDDDDDD!**


End file.
